Which One?
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: AtemxYugixAnzu. Which one will Yugi choose? Yugi's p.o.v.


This is the worst day of my life.

Out of all the bad things that have happened to me, this takes the cake.

Don't get me wrong, I've experienced some pretty strange things during my short life. I've faced crazy mind reading duelists, I've seen people being possessed (including my best friend who tried to kill me), I've been trapped in a virtual world, had my soul taken and been involved in many duels that literally mean life or death…

…But this one tops them all.

"How is it so bad?" you ask. Well, let me put it this way: what would _you_ do if you had to pick between two of the most important people in your lives?

Confused?

Yeah, I thought you would be.

OK, let me back up for a second. The situation I'm in now? Yeah, I wouldn't wish it on my greatest enemy.

It's horrible.

It's cruel.

It's a total disaster!

My life is ruined!

I have to choose between Anzu and Atem!

…Still confused? Or are you starting to see my problem here?

OK. Let me explain to all of you who somehow entered my subconscious and have no idea what I'm talking about. (How did you get in anyway?)

For the past few months, I've been "going out" with Anzu. Sounds good, right? Well what if I tell you I've also been "going out" with Atem?

At the same time.

Going behind one another's back.

CHEATING!

I know. I'm not proud of it either. If I could describe how guilty I felt, we'd be here all day. And I don't think you want to listen to me babble on about that now, do you?

Didn't think so.

So, back to the point. I've been seeing both Anzu and Atem at the same time (please don't make me say that word again).

I know. I don't understand how either. I mean, just a few years ago I was the number one loser and most likely to be beaten up at least ten times a day at Domino High School. Now, I'm the world's best "Duel Monsters" champion, I have a huge group of amazing friends from all over the world, and I have two people totally "in love" with me. How did that happen?

Can someone pinch me? 'Cause this feels like a dream…

OUCH!

Not **that **hard!

**Anyway** things were going fine with the whole "date Anzu and Atem at the same time" thing, until last week.

I'll give you three guesses what happened…

…No, that didn't happen…

…And that **definitely** didn't happen!

Third time lucky…

…That's right. I got figured out.

Caught red handed.

Busted.

By who you ask? I'd rather not go into that right now…

The point is I got caught red handed and I had to explain what was going on. And they didn't take it very well. They didn't take it well at all.

They gave me an ultimatum. Any idea's what it was?…

…And you get the golden prize!

Yup. They told me I had to choose. I either stay with Anzu or Atem.

And they expect me to choose in a week! Are they crazy!

:sigh: Well, I guess I kind of deserve it. I mean, I did cheat on them. There! I said it! Are you happy now?

Why me?…

OK. Lets go over my options again. Anzu or Atem? Anzu or Atem? Anzu or Atem? Anzu? Atem? Atem? Anzu? …

…I'm going nowhere fast.

OK. Lets look at my options. First up; Anzu.

Good points:

We've known each other since we were kids. She's always been there for me, no matter what the situation. And she always will be there for me. She was my first real friend. She stood up to countless bullies for me, came to every single one of my birthday parties (even though most of the time she was the only guest there). She always makes me smile. She's beautiful, smart, practically always happy, and she sure can kiss!

:cough: Moving on to the bad points:

She tends to cheer a little too much from the sidelines. And her speeches on friendship do get annoying after a while. And is it just me, or is she always in danger?

Now lets look at contestant number two: Atem.

Good points:

He's loyal. Extremely brave. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have any friends. And I'd probably be dead by now too (not to mention the entire world). Even though we've only known each other a short amount of time, we've become extremely close. He's always there for me when I need him and makes me smile. He's handsome, strong, exotic, a good kisser…

…and I'm going to stop right there before things get out of hand.

Right. Bad points:

He can be a little possessive. Scratch that! He _is_ possessive. He gets mad very easily and tends not to listen to anyone when he's mad. He can be stubborn at times. And a bit pushy. Mind you, he did used to be a Pharaoh…Maybe that's why he's a little spoilt.

Right. So those are my options. Now I have to choose. Who would you choose?…

…Oh yeah, you would say that. You don't have feelings for **both** of them like I do!

:sigh: OK Yugi. Calm down. Just take deep breaths…

…There. I feel better already. Now what was I doing again?

Oh yeah. **That**.

Well, it's almost been a week. I guess I have to make up my mind sooner rather than later. I know someone will be hurt by this, but I've already hurt them by cheating (I hate that word) on them with each other.

Now, if I were to go with Anzu, that means Atem would never speak to me ever again and could possibly try to kill Anzu. Or use the Sennen Puzzle on her somehow. Or blow up the whole world. But it would mean that I'm more straight that bisexual (I am **not** gay! I still find women attractive! I just happen to think that men are attractive too. Like Atem for example).

But if I were to go with Atem, I would be accepting that I'm bisexual (not gay, not gay, not gay…OK, maybe a little). People would be shocked, but they would accepted it quickly. It's not like it's a big thing these days. But if I did go with Atem, Anzu would definitely try to kill him…

I'm in a no win situation here.

But no matter who I choose, it's my decision and they should respect that. If they truly want me to be happy, they'll let me live my life with whoever I choose, no matter who it is.

Honda and Jounouchi aren't bothered by this. They just want me to be happy.

So why can't Anzu or Atem see that?

Deep down I think they do, but right now that isn't their main concern. Right now, they just want to know who I'll choose.

I hate this.

But like I said, I sort of deserve it. I did cheat (evil word! Evil!) on them both.

OK. There's only one thing left to try. It may sound corny, but I have to listen to my heart. That's what they say, isn't it? Always be true to your heart.

Well heart, tell me the truth. Who is the one for me? Anzu or Atem?

…

…

…

OK, I can hear it saying something…

…

…

…

It's definitely a letter…

…

…

…

"A…"

…

Wait.

"A?"

"A" what?

Just "A" isn't very helpful! Both their names begin with an "A"!

OK. Calm yourself Yugi. Calm. Calm. Calm…

…I am calm. I am at peace with the world…

…Now if only the world was at peace with me.

OK. Lets try this again. Focus, Yugi. Focus.

…

…Focus…

…

…

…

Here it comes…

…

…

…

I can hear a name…

…

…

…

It definitely begins with an "A"…

…

…

…

Wow. Really? Are you sure about that?

Alright. I trust you. You are my heart after all.

OK. I've decided. The person my heart says is the one for me is-

_-End-_

_A/N: I'll let you decide who Yugi chose :P_

_OK, this is definitely one of (if not **the**) strangest one shots I've ever written. But I had fun!_

_Please let me know what you thought of it by reviewing! Thanks people!_

_Love ya!_


End file.
